The Lost One
by callmeKaterina
Summary: Davina Owens podróżuje z Doktorem od kiedy mężczyzna po raz ostatni odwiedził jej ojca. Fascynacja wszechświatem sprawia, że podróże w czasie i przestrzeni stają się jej jedynym życiem. Z czasem jednak Doktor odkryje prawdę, które zmieni oblicze jego wszechświata. Już nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. Już nikt nie będzie dłużej bezpieczny.


Kiedy uciekasz z Doktorem masz wrażenie, że to się nigdy nie skończy, ale prawda jest taka, że nic nie trwa wiecznie. Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, nastaje czas na każdego. Taka jest zasada wszechświata, z czasem kończy się wszystko. Na początku głupio wierzyłam, że ze mną będzie inaczej. Ale kto by tak nie wierzył gdyby nie spędzał swojego życia u boku Doktora, który w jednej chwili potrafi podbić twoje serce? Nasze pierwsze spotkanie pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj… A może to było wczoraj?

Moje życie było ciągłą pogonią za rzeczami nieosiągalnymi. Wierzyłam, że ciężką pracą mogę zawojować świat. Byłam naiwną, małą dziewczynką, która oszukiwała się, że świat może być lepszy. Jednak nic nie było lepiej. Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Ciągłe upadki i porażki odbierały mi ostatki nadziei a życie… Życie stało się po prostu szarą, smutną monotonią od której starałam się uciec. Wraz z ukończeniem studiów musiałam powrócić do swojego rodzinnego domu, odpocząć od natłoku myśli, poukładać swoje sprawy. Niestety nie wiedziałam wtedy, że będzie to dzień, kiedy ziemia będzie tak blisko destrukcji. Wtedy w moim życiu pojawił się Doktor, a wraz z nim poczucie, że życie jest czymś więcej. To nie tylko nauka, praca, małżeństwo. To coś bardziej magicznego, niebezpiecznego. Doktor przywrócił moją nadzieję i wiarę. Sam Doktor stał się moją nadzieją.

Jak codziennie obudził mnie sąsiad, który z dobroci swojego serca postanowił rozpocząć remont swojego gospodarstwa o szóstej rano. Pomijając już rytuał narzekania na niego pod nosem zeszłam do kuchni utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, czy aby wszyscy domownicy opuścili dom. Oczywiście, rodzice już dawno pojechali do rodzinnego sklepu ogrodniczego, gdzie zazwyczaj pomagałam im w pracy. Całe szczęście chwilowo ominął mnie ten zaszczyt ze względu, iż moja zatroskana matka stwierdziła, że muszę odpocząć po okresie ciężkiej nauki. Sama nie czułam się ani zmęczona, ani chętna do pracy. Tkwiłam w stanie, w którym nie miałam jakichkolwiek chęci do życia. Po zaparzeniu herbaty złapałam za ulubioną książkę i wyszłam na werandę. To był kiedyś mój odwieczny rytuał. Zawsze w wolnym czasie siadałam na bujanym krześle, przykryta kocykiem i popijając gorącą herbatkę czytałam książkę. Tak zrobiłam też teraz. Mijały godziny. Książka była jednak tak wciągająca, że w ogóle nie odczuwałam mijającego czasu. Z transu wyrwał mnie mężczyzna, który pojawił się nagle, niespodziewanie. W jednej chwili go nie było, a w drugiej stał przede mną, witając się przyjaźnie.  
- Hello. Jestem Doktorem, właściwie nazywają mnie Doktorem… Więc… po prostu nazywaj mnie Doktorem. – odrzekł wesoło, gestykulując przy tym energicznie dłońmi. Zdezorientowana odłożyłam książkę na bok. Doktor… to imię nadal brzęczało w mojej głowie.  
- Emm… - westchnęłam ciężko, kierując się w stronę mężczyzny. – Mogę w czymś panu pomóc?  
- Pan? Już wspominałem, jestem Doktorem. A zakładam, że to miejsce jest tym którego właśnie szukałem. – brunet wyciągnął z kieszeni dziwne urządzenie, którym zaczął mierzyć w nasz dom. – A właściwie jak masz na imię młoda damo?  
- Davina. – odrzekłam lustrując go wzrokiem. Był wysokim brunetem, smukłej postury. Nosił obdarty strój z którego najbardziej wyróżniała się czerwona muszka. – Nadal jednak nie rozumiem celu twojego przybycia. – spytałam.  
- DAVINA! Piękne imię. Cóż… to bardzo długa, zakręcona czasowo historia. Moja tardis wylądowała właśnie tu, więc obiekt którego szukam musi być bardzo blisko. – mężczyzna kręcił się po werandzie, wymierzając urządzeniem wyjętym z kieszeni marynarki w wszystko to co było wokół niego.  
- Możesz mi wyjaśnić czego właściwie szukasz… i… co to za rzecz?  
- To bardzo skomplikowane, Davino. Mamy mało czasu, a jeśli chcesz uratować swoją planetę to… po prostu nie zadawaj głupich pytań i… pomóż mi. – Doktor zszedł schodami do ogrodu, nie zaprzestając poprzedniej czynności. W pośpiechu podążyłam za nim, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. To było dziwne uczucie, ale z jakiejś dziwnej przyczyny ufałam mu pomimo iż gadał jak pokręcony.  
- Lubię rzeczy skomplikowane. – odrzekłam a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Więc… co robi ta rzecz? – wskazałam na przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoni. Doktor spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
- Cóż. To śrubokręt soniczny. Tylko nie działa na drewno… i indyka. Po prostu zapamiętaj, że śrubokręt soniczny to moja mała zabawka, która może wiele zdziałać.  
- Okey, więc… - pokręciłam głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym tak naprawdę do mnie mówił, cóż, najważniejsze chyba było, że miało swoją moc… i działało. – Więc… kim tak właściwie jesteś?  
- Już mówiłem. Doktorem. – obszarpany mężczyzna odwrócił się w moim kierunku, jednak jego wzrok padał znacznie dalej, gdzieś daleko za mnie.  
- Ale.. to nie jest odpowiedź! – zaprotestowałam, podchodząc do niego, jednak z jego wysokim wzrostem poczułam się małą dziewczynką. – Kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz… i tardis, tak nazywasz swój samochód?  
- Huh, zabawna jesteś. – złożył dłonie i po chwili objął mnie, prowadząc nas w stronę domu sąsiada. – Chcesz znać prawdę? Oto ona. Jestem tysiącletnim władcą czasu, ostatnim ze swojego rodzaju. Pochodzę z planety Gallifrey. Tardis, tak, to mój wózek. To mój wehikuł czasu, którym podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni. Widzisz dom w którego kierunku zmierzamy? Znasz ludzi którzy tam mieszkają? Zapewne nie. Czy kiedykolwiek ich widziałaś? Nie. Zakładam, że jedyną rzecz z jaką spotkałaś się to hałas, okropny hałas powtarzający się cały czas. – Doktor spojrzał na mnie, jednak nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Wszystko to co mówił miało być prawdą. A może tylko połowa? Z jedną rzeczą na pewno miał rację. Nigdy nie spotkałam swojego sąsiada. Jak w ogóle mogłam o nim zapomnieć? W jednej chwili o nim myślałam. W chwili kiedy do moich uszu dobiegał odgłos hałasu, jednak za każdym razem gdy hałas mijał, mężczyzna znikał z mojej głowy jakby nigdy go nie było.  
- Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć? – zaczęłam wkręcać się coraz bardziej. Fakt. Zaczęłam wierzyć w słowa nieznajomego. Czułam się jak kompletna wariatka ale wszystkie moje działania wykonywałam pod wpływem emocji.  
- Cóż… jakby ci to powiedzieć. Wiesz kiedy w twoim życiu miejsce mają dziwne zdarzenia? Kiedy zauważasz coś kącikiem oka, jednak to lekceważysz? Kiedy słyszysz głosy lub kroki jednak myślisz, że to jedynie wytwory twojej wyobraźni? To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, Davino. A ten dom nie jest tak naprawdę tym czym myślisz, że jest. Ludzie których uważasz za swoich sąsiadów nie są nawet ludźmi.  
- Mieszasz fikcję z rzeczywistością. – odrzekłam z niedowierzaniem, jednak Doktor złapał mnie tylko za rękę, kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg domu. Drzwi frontowe były otwarte a z korytarza biło zimno. Moja dłoń od razu powędrowała w stronę włącznika, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że poszły bezpieczniki. Tapety wyglądały na obszarpane i stare. Wszystko w tym budynku budziło we mnie uczucie przerażenia i zniesmaczenia. Z góry wyłaniał się obrzydliwy zapach, który odpychał nieproszonych gości już przy schodach. Doktor wyglądał jednak na niezwykle zafascynowanego. Energicznie przemieszczał się pomiędzy pomieszczeniami, nie odkładając nawet na sekundę swojego śrubokręta.  
- Będzie szybciej, jeśli się rozdzielimy. – zadeklarował po chwili, kiedy część domu wydawała się być bezpieczna. – Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę Davino. Jeśli zobaczysz cokolwiek lub usłyszysz coś… uciekaj. Uciekaj najszybciej jak potrafisz. Nie odwracaj się, zapomnij o mnie i uciekaj. Dobrze? – nawet nie pamiętam chwili kiedy pokiwałam głową a Doktor odszedł. Po prostu stałam przed starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, wpatrzona w złotą klamkę, która za nic nie dała się otworzyć. W końcu moja cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę. W końcu coś zaczęło się dziać w moim nudnym życiu. Mogę za chwilę umrzeć? Czym to jest w porównaniu do tego jakie zagadki mogę rozwiązać. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, starając się zebrać w sobie wystarczająco siły aby otworzyć te drzwi. Jednym silnym kopnięciem w zamek drzwi ruszyły się a ja zadowolona lekko popchnęłam je, przechodząc do tajemniczego pomieszczenia. Nie wyróżniało się ono znacząco od poprzednich. Szafki pokryte były kurzem. Wszędzie pełno było zniszczonych książek i starych fotografii, żadna jednak nie dawała odpowiedzi na to, k to zamieszkiwał ten dom. Podeszłam do jednej z komody na których leżały stare zabawki. Kilka zniszczonych samolotów i rysunków, które przedstawiały różne sceny. Większość z nich przedstawiały wszechświat. Każdą planetę w innej odsłonie. Z pewnością mieszkało tu kiedyś dziecko z wielką wyobraźnią. Odsunęłam się na moment, słysząc za drzwiami kroki.  
- Davino, musimy natychmiast uciekać. – zza drzwi wychylił się Doktor, w pierwszym momencie przerażając mnie nie na żarty. Posłusznie jednak wykonałam jego prośbę czując, że dzieje się coś złego. Coś jednak mi nie pasowało. Schodząc schodami uważnie przyglądałam się Doktorowi. Było w nim coś innego. Szukałam jakieś zmiany, nawet najmniejszej. I kiedy myślałam już, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że co się nie zgadzało. Jego muszka była niebieska. Choć doskonale pamiętam, że na werandzie miał czerwoną. Ukradkiem spojrzałam na jego oczy. Wyglądały na o wiele bardziej zmęczone i zatroskane. Kiedy rozmawiałam z nim przed wejściem do domu emitowała od niego radość i ciepło. Nie wiedziałam czemu. Intuicja ponownie podpowiadała mi, że zdarzy się coś złego, wykorzystałam więc wolną chwilę, uciekając tylnymi drzwiami do ogrodu. Strach przysłonił mi racjonalne myślenie. Biegłam ile sił, nie odwracając się za siebie. Z całego serca wierzyłam, że jestem wystarczająco daleko od zagrożenia. W tej samej chwili z impetem uderzyłam w coś dużego.  
- Davino. Spójrz na mnie, jestem tu. Co się stało? – Doktor złapał mnie w swoje ramiona, próbując mnie uspokoić.  
- Byłeś tam, przed chwilą byłeś tam prowadząc mnie do piwnicy. Ale… to nie byłeś ty. Nie prawdziwy ty. – słowa zaczęły mi się plątać a świat jakby nagle zawirował.  
- Tak, wiem, musimy stąd jak najszybciej uciekać, chyba zaczynam rozumieć co tu jest grane. – brunet pociągnął mnie za sobą, biegnąc w stronę furtki. W jednej chwili moja dłoń wyślizgnęła się z jego i po chwili stałam już w zupełnie innym miejscu niż byłam kilka sekund temu. Doktor nie biegł już przede mną. Stałam sama na środku wielkiego pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy coś we mnie uderzyło. Tardis. Niebieska budka policyjna większa w środku. Skąd o tym wiedziałam? Turbulencje. Tak, nagle wszystko powracało do mojej głowy. Podróżowaliśmy z Doktorem, tardis zaczęła wariować. Znaleźliśmy się na planecie o której nawet mój przyjaciel nie miał pojęcia. Szukaliśmy odpowiedzi, rozdzieliliśmy się. Wtedy pojawił się ten dziwny mężczyzna i… namieszał mi w głowie. Zmienił moje wspomnienia, zmienił wszystkie informacje o Doktorze. Wymazał go z połowy mojego życia. Nie tak poznałam Doktora, nie takie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Ocknęłam się spoglądając na konsolę Tardis. Jakim cudem się tu znalazłam? Tajemniczy mężczyzna oprowadzał mnie i Doktora po swojej posesji opowiadając o dziwnych zjawiskach jakie miały miejsca w jego okolicy. Doktor jak zawsze zafascynowany, z swoim syndromem rozwiązywania zagadek musiał odnaleźć odpowiedź na wszystko. Wtedy mężczyzna złapał mnie za dłoń, spoglądając prosto w oczy. Widziałam tylko ciemność. Ciemność a po chwili czułam się, jakby ten świat był tylko obrazem mojej wyobraźni. Gdzie w takim razie podziewał się Doktor? Czy groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo? Nawet nie pamiętam chwili kiedy moje ciało upadło na szklaną podłogę a ja zapadłam w głęboki sen.  
Nazywam się Davina Owens. A to moja historia.  
_  
Witajcie kochani. Przepraszam, że rozdział wyszedł jak wyszedł, jest kilka błędów, ale… czas jest tak cenny, prawda? Następne rozdziały będą pisane już w trzeciej osobie. Po prostu przyzwyczaiłam się pisać w pierwszej osobie ale… trzecia będzie tu bardziej odpowiednia i doszłam do tego wniosku w połowie pisania. Owens? Znajome nazwisko, prawda? Pozdrawiam, i… spoilers._


End file.
